Bazinga
by FutureFaith
Summary: A half-crossover with The Big Bang Theory, my new favorite show. Sheldon is to Penny as Brainiac 5 is to Superman; in other words, no one thinks it's ever going to happen. Is that something even the Man of Steel can't change?


**So... hi everyone. It's me again :) I apologize to everyone who actually enjoyed my stories (how about that! I was ecstatic that people actually read them and reviewed favorably!) and I have absolutely no excuse as to why I dropped off the face of the earth for almost a year. I guess junior year was a little overwhelming, but now that seniorities has officially sent in I'm taking substantial time from my APs and college apps to relax and write some more. It's amazing what fanfiction can do for your sanity!**

**So anyway, I'm glad to be back. Expect an update or two in 'Life and Whatever' cause we had some days off from school and I was bored. Hooray! **

**I had a hard time deciding whether to put this in my other story or not, but it seemed kind of long... and it just seemed like it should be its own story. I'm one of those people who likes to have everything neat and tidy and packed together, hence I love drabble collections. But this is different; it's dedicated to all those Big Bang Theory fans out there. I honestly don't know how I got the idea for this... I've just recently become addicted to it and have fallen in love with Sheldon Cooper. If you don't know the show, go look it up! If you do, enjoy! It's SupermanxB5 cause I haven't written that in a while. Don't worry, that's not the only pairing I'll be writing in the future. I support all pairings!**

**Sorry to write so much... all this pent up energy! Well, hope you enjoy it! FYI, I still do not own Legion of Superheroes or The Big Bang Theory... yep (that's the Disclaimer right there ;) **

* * *

><p><strong>Bazinga<strong>

"_I think that you have as much of a chance of having a sexual relationship with Penny as the Hubble telescope does of discovering at the center of every black hole is a little man with a flashlight searching for a circuit breaker."_

_-click-_

"Poor Sheldon. He has such a terrible love life."

"Yeah. But you know, I don't think he really cares."

"True… but he also has a warped perception of other people's love lives. I mean, Leonard and Penny _do _get together. It's _Sheldon_ and Penny getting together that has absolutely no chance…"

"Hey, you never know…I think they'd be kinda funny…"

"That would _never_ happen. The universe would explode before Sheldon and Penny ever became a couple. It's like… matter and antimatter coming together."

"Olive oil and water."

"Salt and pepper."

"Pepsi and Coke."

"Ketchup and mu- wait, what?"

"Pepsi and Coke. You know… soda?"

"Um… no."

"You guys don't have soda in the 31rst century?"

"Well, yeah, we have soda. But not with weird names like that."

"You're kidding… why did you guys get rid of all the best stuff? First tractors, now soda… and you shouldn't be talking about weird names. I can barely pronounce most of the food you guys eat…"

"Well, that's 'cause you have the vocabulary of a 21rst century farm boy-simpleton."

"Hey!"

The sounds of a squabble filtered up the deserted hallways in the Legion Headquarters, providing a noisy but not uncommon background for the Legionnaires who were actually home- which turned out to be most of them. All had been relatively calm after Imperiex had been vanquished and Kell-el returned to his own time; it seemed like the city of Metropolis had settled in for its first break from crime and devastation in a while. Even the petty crooks and criminals the Legion sometimes helped the Science Police out with seemed to be taking a break. Most of the Legionnaires returned to the tower to relax or took advantage of the sudden free time to visit family during the lull that no one knew how long would last. The sim chamber was almost always empty, the weight room virtually silent- everyone was either in their rooms asleep or doing some hobbies that had been neglected in the past few months (Timber Wolf was testing out a new cheesecake recipe that he had promised to make for Tinya before Kell had whisked them away). And of course, there were plenty of movies to watch in the lounge- but Bouncing Boy usually had some old unknown horror or comedy film on that no one was interested in besides himself (and sometimes Triplicate Girl, but she wasn't so much interested in the movie). This time, however, Chuck had roped Superman into a Movie Marathon day that eventually turned into Supes enlightening him on the finer examples of 21rst century American entertainment industry. Namely, his favorite TV shows. Bouncing Boy was enthralled.

"No _way_!" he had exclaimed as he flipped through the shows in the history logs of the main computer. "_Vampires_? Were they really that big in the 21rst century?"

"Oh yeah," Clark said. "Tons of vampire shows."

"And _zombies?_ People were into them?"  
>"Yup."<p>

"_Wow_! I can't get _anyone_ to watch anything with zombies in it _now_! That's crazy! Oh, what's this one?"

"It's about these cops who investigate the Navy."

"The _Navy_? What's that! Sounds cool… oh hey, how about this one?"  
>"That's one of my favorites. It's about these scientists- two of them are kind of funny, and then one of them is just really antisocial, and then there's this foreign guy- and then they meet this girl and… well, it's easier to understand if you watch it."<p>

And so they spent the next four hours watching episodes of The Big Bang Theory, Bouncy letting out explosive guffaws every time a joke was made. When at long last Clark had had quite enough of Sheldon's unapologetic cracks and Raj's misunderstandings and he shut the TV off, Chuck's eyes were filled with tears of laughter.

"That was… the funniest thing… I have… _ever_…seen!" he gasped between fits, still holding his stomach and rolling around on the couch.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, but I think that's enough for today," Clark said, fighting a grin.

"Aw, come on Clarkie. One more episode? Please? Just one more teensy weensy half hour?"

"I'm tired, Bouncy…"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease? Pleeeeeeeeeeeease? Pleeeeeee—

"Okay, okay… sheesh…"

And so they settled down to watch the episode in which Leonard falls into a deep depression over his unfulfilled imaginary romance with Penny. Which leads us back to the present argument.

"Penny is so much better than Sheldon. She's kick-ass!"

"Sheldon's funny too! And he's smarter than Penny."

"What's the point of being smart if you have no social skills? Leonard's better for Penny than Sheldon, at least he knows how to have fun!"

"Sheldon has fun! Well… fun in his own weird, scientific, antisocial way…"

"Yeah, you know, I was thinking…he reminds me of someone I think I know… now, who was it?"

"Someone who doesn't really like people?"

"Yeah…and likes to keep to themselves… and thinks they're smarter than everyone else…"

"Antisoical…"

"Obsessesed with science and logic…"

"Always using really-

"-_really_ big words?"

They stared at each other for a few moments in silence.

"Oh, no…" Clark moaned.

"Oh _yes_!" Bouncy shouted. "YES YES YES! _That's_ who he reminds me of! Sheldon is just like _BRAINY_!" And with that Bouncy exploded into another lapse of uncontrollable laughter while Clark just shook his head hopelessly.

"It's perfect!" Bouncy exclaimed as soon as he had control of himself. "They're _exactly_ alike!"

"Brainy's a little nicer than Sheldon," Superman said defensively.

"Hardly!" Bouncy snorted. "No, no, listen to this: they both think they're infinitely smarter than the rest of the world, they walk real conceited and haughty-like around the rest of us, and whenever we make mistakes they take the opportunity to parade around how much _better_ they are at everything than we are! AHAhahahaha, I'm so glad you showed this to me! This is _so good!_"

Clark certainly wasn't feeling as enthusiastic at this revelation as Chuck was- in fact, he was feeling quite sick to the stomach at this turn of events and was mentally pinching himself for ever letting him watch the show. He tried in vain to reverse the conversation that now had turned to ridiculing their Coluan friend.

"Well, actually, Brainy has more manners than Sheldon does. He really _cares_ about people… Sheldon mostly does whatever he pleases…"

"So does Brainy!"

"But, well, Brainy's human now! I'm sure he'll get a little better with his, er, _people skills _eventually…"

"Superman, I don't think _any_ amount of humanizing will make Brainy any less cold and robotic than he already is."

"Bouncy-

At this time, unfortunately both Legionnaires were so involved in their argument that neither of them noticed the quiet hiss of the automatic doors to the lounge opening, and the soft pat of feet on the stairs

"Face it, Supes, he's only nice to _you_. To the rest of us he's just a cold, insensitive, tactless, inconsiderate, thick-skinned, arrogant, egotistical, uncaring-

"Not that your description of me isn't accurate, Bouncing Boy, but I was wondering if perhaps you two have completed your little movie soirée as I have important work to do that requires the immediate use of the mainframe computer- and if I may, I believe it is a little more prudent than your discussion of 21rst century TV shows or my own personality traits."

Bouncy stopped talking and his mouth hung open in shock. Clark's eyes opened wide in horror. Both of them turned around wordlessly to face the terror that had just unknowingly walked in on them.

Brainiac 5 was standing directly behind the couch, arms folded disapprovingly across his chest and a digipad resting on his hip. His green eyes were dangerously narrowed, his lips thinly pursed. It was the '_I know you know how easy it would be to kill you and make it look like an accident, and I'm going to let you sweat it out'_ look, designed to bring fear and dread to whomever it was fixed upon. And it was working.

Brainy silently walked passed them, blatantly ignoring their horrified stares. Then he suddenly stopped, backed up a few feet, and stared Clark directly in the eye. He gulped and tried his hardest not to turn red, but instead succeeded in dropping the bowl of popcorn he and Bouncy had been sharing. Brainy seemed to take no notice.

"I'm not surprised that Bouncing Boy has found evident amusement in clearly substandard entertainment mediums, but I am surprised that you seem to have similar tastes, Superman. I would advise you to be careful- their idiocy might rub off on you." He said it so calmly, in his classically cold and detached manner, but Clark knew better. Translated, it meant _I'm hurt._ He felt a wave of guilt wash over him as he watched Brainy walk away and sit down gracefully in his favorite hoverchair in front of the computer where he proceeded to type swiftly on the keyboard. After everything they had been through during that awful time not just a few weeks ago, and Brainy had just began to get used to his new body and be comfortable with all the Legionnaires again, and now _this_. Brainy deserved better than this, than being mocked and laughed at behind his back, even if it was relatively harmless- _he_ certainly didn't seem to think so. After all, he had called him _Superman,_ not Clark, like he had been recently. That showed he was even more hurt.

_Great,_ he thought gloomily. _Just great. Now I'll never be able to tell him…_

Brainy's displeased voice broke the silence once more. "Not that I'm asking you to leave, but I generally prefer to conduct my research in locations in which no other life forms are present so that I may optimize my concentration." The silence that followed was incredibly uncomfortable; Clark and Chuck shared one terrified looking before they both leapt off the couch and began to frantically clean up the mess. Bouncy balanced an enormous pile of digimovies and snack boxes in his arms while Clark bent down on all fours to clean up every last bit of popcorn. When at last the lounge was clean, they took another desperate look at Brainy to make sure he wasn't going to come after them, and then scurried to the doors.

Just as he was about to leave, though, Clark couldn't help but turn back and take one last look as the stationary figure lit up by the computer screen, immobile and tuned out to the world. He had never really met anyone like him, he thought. Brainy was a law unto himself… hopefully after he had some time to cool down he would forgive him. Maybe by evening he could go back to the lab and apologize…

_"Clark!" _He suddenly heard Bouncy hiss at him. He slowly turned around, as though in a trance, to see Chuck gesturing frantically towards the door. _"Come on already!"_

Taking one last look at Brainy's back, he fled the room after Bouncy. After the doors shut, they both collapsed on the floor, panting with relief.

"Oh man, I thought we were goners," Bouncy groaned. "Did you see the way he looked at us? I though I was gonna die…"

"If looks could kill," Clark murmured in agreement.

"Hey!" Bouncy said brightly, their near-deaths already forgotten. "Why don't we watch some more? We've still got a few hours until Timber Wolf's done with dinner, we could get in a few more… what was that one you said was really good? Perry Hopper? Or was it… Tarry Notter? Harry Potter, that's it! Clark? Hey, Clark…"

Bouncy watched in confusion as Clark stared blankly at the doors they had just ran through, evidently not paying any attention to what he had just said.

"Hey, _CLARK!"_

Superman jumped and turned to look at him. "Sorry, Bouncy… uh, what was that?" he said with a sheepish grin.

"Jeez, man," Bouncy said, shaking his head. "Brainy gets bent out of shape all the time. You just got to let him get over himself… he's got such a big head that anytime anyone even remotely criticizes his '12th Level Intelligence' he throws a tantrum. I know you're a nice guy, but don't feel bad about it; we make fun of him all the time. Frankly, he deserves it for being such a grump all the time and never watching any of my movies." He shrugged noncommittally, as if he were just stating a fact of life. He turned to lead the way to his room, where he had an entire media center complete with a homemade snack machine and giant flatscreen TV, just perfect for the continuation of their movie marathon. He didn't notice that Clark remained behind him, staring at the floor.

"You're wrong," he whispered to the tiles.

Bouncy stopped and turned to look at him. "What'd you say, Clarkie-boy?"

"I said you're wrong," he stated with more force. He looked up, half-glaring at Bouncy. "Brainy is none of those things. He's… he's… he's better than that," he finished lamely, turning away to stare at the doors to the lounge once more. He seemed lost in himself, and Bouncy was entirely confused by the outburst. Hadn't they just been joking about Sheldon and Penny and Leonard and funny soda names just a few minutes ago? Why was his friend so furious all of a sudden? All he said was that Brainy was a cold and antisocial buzzkill who always had to…

And then it clicked.

Bouncy's eyes widened, and he dropped the enormous pile of movies on the floor so that the crash echoed throughout the tower deafeningly. His body began to shake, and his face turned red.

"Oh no," he gasped in shock. "Oh no, no, _no_…"

Clark finally turned around to see his friend quite in distress. His anger immediately melted into concern for his friend. "Bouncy?" he asked. "Are you okay?"

Chuck just kept shaking, covering his gaping mouth with his hands. "No _way,_" he said.

"No way, what?" Clark asked.

Suddenly Bouncy exploded in yet another fit of laughter, so loud that Clark glanced around to make sure Brainy wasn't poised behind them, ready to kill them for yet again disturbing his research. Bouncy didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon.

"NO way! _No way!_ I can't believe it! It's crazy! _You?_ Really? That's crazy! _You're _crazy! I don't believe it! This is _not _happening! Oh, wow! Oh man! Wait till I tell… I can't believe it, _YOU?_ Of all people! _You?_ Really? This is NOT HAPPENING!"

"What are you talking about? And would you keep it down?" Clark hissed at him, frantically glancing at the doors again.

Bouncy sucked in breath for a silent moment, staring at Clark, before letting loose the revelation he had just had for all in the vicinity to hear.

"YOU _like _BRAINY!" he shrieked, pointing his finger accusingly at the not-so-teen-anymore supehero standing in shock before him.

"_WHAT?"_ Clark yelled, wide-eyed in horror. "No, I- I don- no way in- NO I DON'T! SHUT UP!"

"YES YOU DO!" Bouncy yelled back, still pointing. "It makes SO much sense! I can't believe I didn't figure it out before! THAT'S why you're always in his lab, and bringing him food, and sticking up for him… you LIKE him! Bwahahahahaha!" he cackled, holding his stomach.

Clark was now turning a shade of red as vivid as his cape. He briefly considered throwing a chunk of wall at the offending Legionnaire, but had to remind himself that that would probably be fatal for anyone not from Krypton. He settled for darting forward and seizing his now ex-friend by the collar and dragging him upwards to stare him in the eyes.

"Would you _stop_ screaming that for everyone to hear?" he threatened, before releasing the still chuckling Bouncing Boy, who only wriggled his eyebrows in defiance. "And I do not. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I know you do," Bouncy said mischievously. "I _know_ you do. It's _so _obvious… but you know, Clarkie…" He took few steps closer, making a deal out of peeking over his shoulder to make sure the close was clear.

"I think you two have as much chance as Sheldon and Penny," he whispered to Clark. With a grin as wide as the Cheshire Cat's, he turned around and began to saunter on towards his room, leaving a steaming Clark in his wake.

"Oh yeah?" Superman yelled at his retreating back. How dare he! _How dare he!_ Making wild conjectures like that… well, what did he know? "Well… for your information… Sheldon and Penny _do_ get together! What do you think of that?"

Immediately he knew that he had made a mistake. Bouncing Boy came to a halt, quickly morphed and bounced back to where Clark was standing, phasing back with a loud _pop!_

"You don't say, Clarkie?" he asked suspiciously, his grin growing impossibly wider. "And what episode is this?"

"I… uh, I don't remember," Clark lied nervously.

"It must have just been a dream sequence," Bouncy scoffed.

"No, it was real! They broke if off at the end of the episode, but it was real," Clark defended.

"Uh huh, right," Bouncy said with a wink. "Tell you what, _Superman_… I'll look for this fantasy episode of yours, and if I find it… I'll take back what I said. Obviously if Sheldon and Penny can be a couple for a half an hour and the world _doesn't_ explode… than I suppose it's possible for you and Brainy. But if I _don't…_" At this his eyes glinted dangerously, and Superman gulped.

"I'm telling Lightning Lad all about your little _unrequited love_," Bouncy chuckled, gleefully aware of the fact that Garth would make Clark's life a living hell if he knew this juicy tidbit. Then again…Clark could just _leave…_

He held out his hand. "Deal?"

Clark stared at it, weighing his options. Nothing but his pride was on the line, and he could be wise and abandon the hopeless cause now. But then Bouncy would know he was clutching at straws, on _top_ of knowing his secret that he had vehemently guarded since God knows when, and he had no idea what Bouncy might do with his new _revelation_ if he chose to just walk away then. So he did the only thing he could do.

Clark reached out and shook Bouncy's hand. "Deal."

Trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach and Chuck's satisfied smirk, he instead focused on how the heck he was going to create an episode out of thin air in which the impossible became possible and Sheldon Cooper goes on a date with Penny.

_What am I going to do?_

And suddenly it came to him.

When Bouncy finally rounded the corner and was out of sight, Clark reached for his belt and pulled out his time travel device…

Metropolis, 21rst Century

Phones were ringing off the hooks and interns scrambled about with stacks of reports and multiple cups of steaming coffee at the Daily Planet headquarters, just as it was any other day of the week. A woman fought her way through the front doors, edged around a huddle of sports reporters arguing about last night's football game, dodged a photocopier that was malfunctioning and spitting papers all over the place, and ran as fast as she could in her red heels past a row of cubicles to her own workstation. People instinctively moved out of her way, given her reputation of not being afraid to give whoever crossed her a piece of her mind, but something about her was different today. She just seemed to ooze satisfaction, a small but defined smile on her face betraying extreme confidence. It was a look they all knew well- she had just gotten the scoop of the week, and had set the bar infinitely higher for the rest of them.

Lois Lane flicker her shoulder-length ebony hair over her shoulder and took a long quiet moment to bask in her success. She was never one to settle for second best; her determined, persuasive, vivacious nature was just perfect for her job. And, it was obvious by her long history of chasing criminals on her own and darting into abandoned buildings to get the best stories in the paper that she was not afraid of much. Of course, she'd always have her man of steel to catch her if she happened to fall…

Lois stood up a little straighter and adjusted her burgundy suit jacket so it lay perfectly over her grey slacks. She had just spotted the person she'd been waiting for all day- not to brag, of course. No… she wouldn't brag…But she wanted him to know. She was someone he would have to watch out for.

Clark Kent was more focused on cleaning his glasses with the edge of his pristine white collared shirt, cinched tight with a blue tie, as he walked with briefcase in hand to his own station next to hers. She made sure that her notes for the Planet's next biggest story were in plain sight as she pursed her impossibly red lips and stepped closer.

"Hello, Clark," she said to him, thinking that perhaps if he concentrated a little less on his work and used some contacts, he might be quite the catch. Unfortunately, he was a little too 'reserved geek' for her tastes.

"Well hello, Lois," he greeted back, settling down at his desk. "You seem to be in a good mood."

"Very observant," she said, walking right up next to him. He looked up at her, and she held his gaze. "How about this: would you like to hear the story that the entire population of Metropolis is going to be talking about tomorrow, straight from the source?" She challenged him with her eyes to be unimpressed.

"Sure thing, Ms. Lane," he answered, ever the charming country boy. "Did you get another interview with the playwright of that new opera? That was big hit."

Lois' eye twitched as she struggled to keep her composure. "As a matter of fact, no. This, I think you'll agree, is much bigger."

Holding up the top sheet of paper in her giant stack of notes, she waited for his reaction.

It read:

A Day in the Life of Metropolis' Favorite Hero: An Interview with Superman (by Lois Lane)

Clark whistled.

"Wow… Superman, huh? _The_ Superman? I've heard he's hard to get a hold of…"

"You have no idea," Lois growled. "You have no idea how hard I had to work to finally get him to agree to give me a proper interview… he doesn't exactly pop up outside your window whenever you call him. But it finally paid off! This has got to be the biggest story this month! Everyone's going to be talking about it."

"So what did you ask him?" Clark's curiosity was apparently finally getting the best of him. She knew it would.

"Oh, you know, the things that we all want to know. What he does when he's not saving the world, basically about the man underneath the suit. What he's _really_ like… his favorite food, favorite movies, music, books…"

"And he answered?"

"Oh yeah! And you know, the crazy thing is how normal he was. The readers are going to love it- they're going to be able to relate to a real superhero! You know what his favorite book is? Lord of the Rings. And movie? The Godfather. He says that on his days off- which, mind you, he doesn't get a lot of- he likes to make himself some coffee and sit down in his recliner and _read_! Superman, _reading_! Can you imagine that? They're going to go crazy!"

"Not a fan of sitcoms then?" For some reason, there was a funny glint in Clark's eye that she couldn't explain.

"Well, get this; I asked him if there were any TV shows he liked in particular, and you'll _never_ guess what he said! He said that he absolutely loves- wait for it…. _The Big Bang Theory_! I couldn't believe it! I mean- _I_ watch that show! Now all I can think whenever I turn it on is, you know, somewhere out there, _Superman_ could be watching the same episode this very minute! And we had the greatest conversation about it and a bunch of these other shows, and you know what he said?"

"No, what?"

"He said that he always thought Sheldon and Penny would be a great couple! He actually really wants the two of them to get together on the show, and he was so disappointed when Leonard and Penny got together. How crazy is that? He's just so three-dimensional… can you imagine that? Superman rooting for the underdog couple? I thought it was just so cool…

"So I did some more research on the show, you know, for background info, and I even called up the show's publicist to ask for an opinion. Well, she thought it was just so flattering to hear that _the_ Superman was a fan of the show, and you know what she said? She said the show's producers were _so_ impressed that they were actually going to make an episode for all the Sheldon and Penny fans out there, and dedicate it to Superman to show how grateful they are for everything he's done for the Metropolis! I haven't gotten a chance to talk to him again, but I'd love to get another interview about his reaction. Can you believe how lucky I am?"

Clark's eyes twinkled as he shook his head at the positively bouncing Lois. "That's sure something, Ms. Lane… maybe the boss will give you a day off, now! You certainly deserve it."

"Oh, I don't want a day off," she stated confidently. "I'm on a roll now. Hey, George!" She called out to another reporter walking past. "Want to hear about my latest scoop? You're going to be jealous beyond belief."

Neither of them noticed Clark slip past and head towards the restrooms, a smile dawning on his face and a strangely futuristic device in his hand…

New Metropolis, 31rst Century

-_click-_

"Well, Clark, I never thought I'd be saying this, but you were right."

Superman managed to keep a satisfied smirk to himself as he turned to face Bouncing Boy, whose shoulders were slumped, defeated, as he still stared at the TV screen.

"Told you the episode was real."

"I never would have believed you if I didn't see it with my own eyes!" Bouncy still looked like he didn't quite believe it. He had even kept rewinding and replaying the part where Penny asked Sheldon out, his eyes bulging out further and further each time he watched it. "I mean, Sheldon and Penny? That's just so out there! But I guess you were right…"

"So you'll be keeping that… er… bit of information to yourself, then, right?"

"Sure, sure… don't worry, Clarkie. Garth won't be hearing anything from me." Bouncy shook his head and seemed to be in deep thought for a moment before he looked back at Clark. "But you know, Supes… uh, I don't know how to say this, but what I said earlier… about you and Brainy… being able to make it? If Sheldon and Penny could?... well, this may sound bad, but I don't know if it's…true. You know? Just because you were right, and that episode _did_ happen to exist… I guess that doesn't mean you two will definitely have a chance."

Clark understood what he meant immediately, and his held fell forward in defeat as the realization hit him. What kind of fool was he? Did he think that winning this bet would automatically win the heart of the cold, dignified Coluan? Did he honestly think that the minute Bouncy recognized his defeat that he would be able to waltz into Brainy's lab and ask him out, and have him miraculously accept?

He was an idiot. A real idiot.

"Hello, Clark. Bouncing Boy."

Startled out of their depressing cocoon, they looked up to see Brainy once again staring at them with a mix of amusement and distaste. _Déjà vu, _Clark thought.

"If you two aren't in the middle of another one of your parties, I was wondering if perhaps you'd like to join me for a coffee, Clark? I have some reports to file, and I'd like your opinion on some of them."

While Brainy waited expectantly, Clark shot Bouncy a shocked look. _Does this count?_ he tried to ask with his eyes.

Bouncy shrugged, then nodded. _Sure does. _He gestured quickly with his hands. _Go on, hurry up!_

Clark turned back to Brainy, who sighed and feigned boredom. "Sure thing, Brainy! I'd love to!"

"Well, come on then. I don't have all day." The young Coluan turned on his heels and walked out; Clark shot one last grin and thumbs up to Chuck before following the boy like a lost puppy. Bouncy waited until the doors shut, then collapsed on the couch with a huge laugh. His friends were so hopeless, he thought. _What a pair!_ And who would have thought…

He unpaused the BBT episode still on the TV and watched the credits roll down the screen, still chuckling at Clark's starry-eyed gaze and Brainy's casual indifference. He was so preoccupied that he almost missed the last line of the credits:

Dedicated to Superman: BBT's Biggest Fan!

"Hey, wait a minute!"

**Do TV shows have publicists? I have no clue... sorry if I butchered Lois Lane, I don't really read the comics. And I was never her biggest fan to begin with... I'm a Wonder Woman gal ;)**


End file.
